A Night That is Anything but Funny
by fan5858
Summary: What if Prince Maxon did not laugh at America that night she had tried to get his attention? What if things go too far between them, and something very unexpected happens. Changing both of their lives forever, and breaking Illea law. **Starting 3/5 I will most every monday**
1. Chapter 1

**Imagine if Maxon hadn't laughed at America that night she tried to get his attention? What if things went a little too far with them?**

The selection has been going on for nearly two months now, and Maxon is still giving me time. Not because I need time to love him, I already know that I do, but time to think of myself as a princess, and future Queen of a whole Nation. I just can't fathom it, and that is exactly why Maxon is giving me time to think about the huge responsibility. However, I have also lost his trust, and I know his feelings are growing with Kriss, so I must keep his attention somehow.

Luckily, I have the best maids anyone could ask for, and oh boy did I ask, and oh boy did they deliver. They have just handed me a beautiful dress. Red, satin, with a huge slit starting all the way from what looks like the upper thigh. The neckline, oh lord the neckline, I swear to God my mother would slap me silly just for thinking about putting this thing on. The thought makes me smile. That means it's perfect.

"Girls?" Lucy, Anne, and Mary all look at me attentively.

"Yes, America?" They all answer in unison, I am so glad they have gotten over calling me 'Miss'.

"Help me put this beautiful thing on, will you? We have only a little time until dinner." I give them my most devious smile. They know exactly what I am up too, and they are all for the idea, I guess that is why they made me this dress to begin with.

"Of course." They all file in around me, tugging and pulling the dress up. It is form fitting, more form fitting than any dress I have worn thus far. It makes me so nervous, I almost take it off. But no. I must keep it on. I need Maxon to notice me tonight.

* * *

Walking into the dining hall that evening made me want to skip with joy, and run away all at the same time. All the remaining elite dropped their forks in complete shock, the Queen looked disappointed, and the King, whom already hates me, was fuming. It didn't matter though, the only person I was looking at was Maxon, who was giving me the same devilish grin I was giving my maids just moments earlier.

I swept into a deep curtsy that showed the slit in my dress amazingly, "I am so sorry that I am late everyone, it took a little longer than usual to get dressed tonight." I giggle, and make my way to my seat, which happens to be right next to Celeste tonight. Ugh.

"You look like a total Whore," She spits at me, "But, I have to say, this is the first time that I actually respect your motives a little." I look at her in complete astonishment. Did Celeste actually just say she respects what I'm doing? Oh no, that means it must be so wrong. The thought makes my stomach churn. _What did I just do?_ I look back up to see Maxon staring at me, and that alone almost makes me feel better, Almost.

I still have a game to play, and whether I like it now, or not, I have chosen my next move, and I have to do it confidently or it will have been for nothing.

When we are done eating, which for me, done eating just a few bites because this dress is far too tight, and the King releases us back to our rooms, everyone is gone besides Maxon and I. I finally gather the courage to look up at him, and he still has that same grin on his face. I can't tell if this is a good thing or not.

"America?" Maxon questions.

"Yes?" I answer back. Maxon slowly lifts his hand to his ear and gives it a tug, I can't help but smile as I return the message. I slowly push my chair back and stand up, sweeping my dress to the side to show my leg. Maxon sucks in a breath, and I can't help but smile. I turn, and without a look back, walk out of the dining hall and to my room. My plan is complete.

* * *

I hear a knock at my door, and I have to take a breath before I open it.

 _What am I doing?_ Oh what does it matter anymore? I need his attention, and I am about to get it. I excused my maids for the night, so I know that they will not be interrupting us this evening. I cross my room and reach for the door and pull it open.

I can't help but blush at the way he looks at me. "You look, you look stunning America." He scans me up and down, his eyes taking brief pauses at my leg and cleavage before he locks his eyes with mine.

"Do come in, Prince Maxon, I have a special night planned for us." I step aside so he can walk into my room, and he immediately eyes all of the candles I have set up to set the mood. "But first, don't you think we should get comfortable? Could you help me with my dress please?" He spins around.

"America, what are you doing?" He is getting breathless, which is only pushing me further. My hands are shaking, but I can't let him see that I am nervous.

"Maxon, my dress?" I turn around and give him my back, pull my hair over my right shoulder, and give him a backwards glance, "I can't do it myself."

He moves closer to me and holds my hips, and kisses my neck. I sigh at his touch while he works his hands closer and closer to the zipper. Slowly he pulls it down, and I can feel his stiff dress shirt pressed against my bare skin. I turn around and push him towards my bed. When he falls flat on top of my beautiful silk covers, I let my dress fall to the ground.

"America Singer, what are you doing to me?" He can't keep his eyes off of me, and mine are locked onto his.

"Getting your attention." I give him a devilish smirk and kiss him slowly, enticing him. Making him want more. "Will you give it to me? I need it, Maxon." I move my kisses down his neck and slowly unbutton his shirt. "Just for tonight? Nothing too far, just enough to make you really look at me."

He pulls my chin up so that I have to look at him, "You never have to do this to get my attention, I would have to be blind to not be able to see you." This brings tears to my eyes; this is all I wanted to hear. He kisses me slowly and passionately, and finishes the buttons on his shirt and slides it off. I run my hands down his chest, his strong stomach, and place them over his heart, which is racing just as much as mine.

"Maxon, you need to leave, I don't know if I can control myself tonight." I tell him, not looking away once.

"Then don't. Let loose with me, America. If just for tonight. Pretend anything is possible." I know it is wrong. I know we shouldn't, but when he looks at me like that, I just, I just can't say no to him. So, instead I kiss him, and don't stop.

* * *

I wake up in the morning with my head on Maxon's naked chest, with my own pressed against his body. This is bliss. Right here, with him, and the feelings hit me so fast I am suddenly light headed, I would do anything for the man lying next to me, even if it means being a Princess. I smile at the thought of waking up every morning like this. I look at his face, which is so peaceful, and just soak it in for a minute. Maxon never sleeps.

His eyes start to flutter open. First, he looks around the room, then meets his eyes with mine. He gives me a warm smile, and kisses my forehead.

"America, I love-" I look up at him, wondering why he stopped, and see something I didn't expect. Complete confusion. "What have we done?" He throws the covers off of us and practically jumps out of bed, and rushes into his clothes, never looking at me. I wrap the sheets around my body and suddenly feel very self-conscious.

 _What did I do?_ "Maxon, I… I am so sorry, I don't know what happened." I bury my face in my hands, anything I was feeling a minute ago is long gone now. I feel so ashamed.

"America, we broke the law!" He turns and finally looks at me, "I may be royal, but that doesn't mean I am above it, if anything it means I am strictly expected to follow it! I am dating other women for crying out loud!" He looks around as if he is looking for something to punch, "What if I choose one of them? I feel like I am tied to you now. I feel like the decision is out of my hands now. I have to marry you, now." I snap my head up at this, and my shame turns to anger.

"What? You have to say it like it is the worst option? You asked me to lose control last night, remember?" I shout at him, "It wasn't just me. It was we!" He looks at me with fire in his eyes, stuffs his feet into his dress shoes, and walks to the door.

"No, America, marrying you would not be a bad thing, not even close; however, now I feel like I have too, and that is something that I never wanted to associate with you. Is requirements. Don't call for me, when I am ready to talk about this, I will call for you." With that, he walks out of my room, slamming the door with a loud thud, leaving me wrapped in sheets, with hot tears streaming down my face.

* * *

It has been about three weeks since Maxon has spoken to me. I have been trying to honor his wishes, and haven't asked for him once. I haven't even tugged my ear, and he sure hasn't tugged his. He has barely looked at me since that night. I just don't know how to get around this one. I can't not think about how perfect that night was. How perfect we were together; but, if he is going to hate me for it, maybe I need to move on.

Right now, we are sitting in the dining hall, eating breakfast agonizingly slow. I am having to hear Maxon laugh and joke with Kriss and Celeste, as I don't attempt to join in any conversations. I look up to find Maxon looking at, which surprises me, this is the first time in weeks! Maybe? Maybe, he is starting to forgive our mistake. Too soon though he looks away and laughs again at something Celeste says.

Ugh, the thought of Maxon talking to Celeste makes me feel sick to my stomach. No, not just feeling, I think I am actually going to be sick. I don't even bother with asking to be excused, I just grab my stomach and run out of the room and straight to the nearest powder room and throw up everything I had just eaten.

What the heck? I don't feel like I am getting sick, but maybe I am. I shake my head, wash my mouth in the bathroom sink, and make my way back to the dining hall; although, I have lost all my appetite.

"I am sorry for my quick exit, I wasn't feeling well all the sudden." I say, mostly to the Queen.

"It is alright, dear. Do you need to go see the doctor?" She asks me, obviously worried.

"No, your majesty, I think it was just something I ate, I feel much better now." I tell her. She nods her head and goes back to her conversation with the King, leaving me to my own thoughts once again. I can't help but look to Maxon, who has a concerned look on his face, but nothing more than that. I break our contact, and keep my head down until we are released back to our rooms.

* * *

It has been about a week since my first episode, and it has happened every day since, and it is starting to make me very, very nervous. I wonder what is wrong with me. It is making me nervous, so I decide to talk to Anne.

"Anne? Can I speak to you privately?" I ask her. Mary and Lucy take this as a que to leave, and Anne comes and sits next to me on my bed. "I am really nervous about my health, I have been throwing up every morning for the past week, and I don't know why. I don't feel sick."

She eyes me curiously, "Well, have you changed your diet recently?"

"No."

"Have you hit your head at all?"

"I don't think so."

"Now, miss, this is going to be personal, but have you and Maxon… well, have you gone all the way yet?"

I gasp, "Anne! That is personal. Too personal!" Why is she even asking me this? Oh. Oh, no. Could it be?

"Anne, what do I do?" I give her a worried look.

"I guess that is a yes, America. I will get you a test so we can be sure, wait here, and don't move, I will be back in a moment." She stands up and makes her way to the door.

"Wait!" I grab her hand, "Anne, please don't say a word to anyone, it was a mistake made way too early. Anne just looks at me and nods her head.

"America, I have come to love you as I would a sister, you can trust me." This bring a tear to my eye as I nod a thank you and watch her walk out my bedroom door. This cannot be happening.

 _Am I really pregnant?_


	2. Chapter 2

Anne is back way too soon with the test in her hands. We read the directions together, and I very unlady-like, take the test into the bathroom and pee on it. Why do you have to pee on it? This just seems like a bizarre test, but, then again, this whole situation is bizarre.

I clutch Anne's hand as the test takes its allotted three minutes to determine the results. "Oh, Anne. What have I done?" I ask her, "What is going to happen now?"

"Well, America, first we are going to find out the results of this test. If they are positive, the first thing you have to do is tell the Prince." She squeezes my hand a little harder when she hears me start to groan, "I know you don't want too, but he can help, and he deserves to know. However, if it is negative, then you will have nothing to worry about, and you need to go talk to the Prince anyway." I give her a look. "What? You think we haven't noticed that you sit and mope in your room whenever you are not in the Women's room. You haven't gone on a date with Prince Maxon in weeks!

"We were all wondering why, but now I guess we know." She reaches a hand under my chin and pulls my face up so I have to look her in the eye. "America, it is going to be alright, whatever happens. I am here for you, along with Lucy and Mary, and the Prince is a good man. He will not let you go through this alone." I nod my head and look over towards the test.

"You think it's done now? Will you go check? Oh, I don't have the nerve for this." I bury my head in my hands as Anne slowly walks to the counter.

She picks up the test and just stares at it, "Well? What does it say Anne!" I rush over to her and take it from her hands. No. No, this can't be. Two lines. Two lines means positive. Two lines means I'm pregnant. I fall to the ground, and Anne falls with me, holding me as I cry.

 _What have I done?_ I have broken the law. Back where I come from, if this happens you are stripped of your caste and sent directly to be an eight. What happens when it's with the prince? This changes everything.

* * *

We are sitting in the dining hall, for yet another dinner. This is the first time I have been out of my room all day seeing as how I opted out of breakfast and lunch in the dining halls. Here I am, sitting right next to Celeste, who is again, laughing at something Maxon has just said, and I can barely take it anymore. I look at the nearest maid, who is standing by just in case any of us need anything, and I wave her over.

"May I help you with something Lady America?" She asks quietly in my ear.

"Yes, could you please go tell the Prince that he needs to tug his ear, or I will." She looks at my like I'm crazy, but knows better than to ask what that means. She starts to straighten up to deliver my message when I pull her back close, "and, discretely please." She nods once more, and makes her way over to the Prince. I watch her the whole way as she leans down and whispers my message in his ear. He makes eye contact with me, closes his eyes for a second and I can see the smallest of smiles playing on his lips. When he opens his eyes, his fingers are already pulling on his ear, his beautiful brown eyes locked with mine. I release the breath I didn't realize I was holding, and reach up to tug my own. I look back to my dinner, and for the first time since that night, clear my plate.

* * *

I can't stop pacing my room. He said he would come, but what if he changed his mind? I have the test sitting on my vanity as proof if he asks for it, I still check it every hour just to make sure it hasn't changed. Each time the two pink lines just stare back at me, that test is not changing no matter how much I will for it too.

I jump at the loud knock at my door, and rush too it. I place my hand on the handle and see myself shaking with anticipation. I need a moment, just a few seconds to compose myself before this all becomes way too real. I put my hand back on the handle, and twist it open. I pull it open wide and am face to face with Maxon. I expect anger, because I called for him first; but, I don't see any of that in his face. All I see is compassion, something I have not seen in weeks, and I can't help myself. I pull him inside and wrap my arms around him, resting my cheek against his chest.

"Oh, Maxon, I am so sorry. I am sorry about everything. I was so stupid, and please forgive me!" I can't help the hot tears that are sliding down my cheeks, it feels like I can't control my emotions at all.

"America, of course I forgive you, but now I need you to forgive me. You were right, it was a decision I made as well. Should I have made it? No. But we both did, and I can't lie and say it wasn't the best night of my life. I am sorry I have been such a coward these last few weeks. It took me walking up to your room, worried you were going to ask to leave, for me to realize just how much of an idiot I have been." He hugs me closer, his hands rubbing up and down my back. I thought I had missed this until now, but having him here, with me, has made me realized just how much.

"I'm not going to lie and say you haven't hurt me." I look up at him and see the pure guilt behind his eyes, "It has been awful seeing you so happy, ignoring me, while I am so depressed inside. Every day." I look down at our feet. I can't say what I need to say with him looking at me.

"America," He reaches his arms around me, and hugs me even tighter, "America, I am so sorry. I have not been happy at all! All I can think about is you. I thought what we did was a mistake. It made me feel ashamed for breaking the law, but I realize now, that I love you so much. The law is broken by us, but so has my heart, for not seeing you these last few weeks." I look in his eyes, the tears coming steady and slow. He has never spoken those words to me before. "My heart is yours America, and I am prepared to give you all of it, if you will give me yours in return." He rests his forehead against mine and cups my cheek.

"Maxon, you have my heart." I breath him in, soaking up the crazy amount of love between us, and before I can stop myself, the words tumble out, "But my heart is not all you will be taking. You will be taking two."

His eyes pop open, and he steps back. "What?" he looks at me, waiting for the explanation for something he already knows.

"I'm pregnant, Maxon. I found out last night." I whisper. I feel as if my voice can't raise above that. He looks at me, then my stomach, then back to my eyes.

Then, something I never expected happens. He smiles. He runs over and picks me up and spins me around. "I love you, America Singer! I love you so much, I didn't think I could love you more than just a few seconds ago, but I do. I love you, and our baby." He is crying now. Maxon, Prince Maxon who is always so composed, and put together, is crying out of love for me. I can't help it, I'm bawling now.

"You aren't mad? I thought for sure you would be upset. Just another reason you would be tied to me." He sets me down, and cups my cheeks.

"This isn't ideal, and I can promise you there will be problems. Especially with my father; but, I love you so much I couldn't care less. There will be disappointment from the people. And being tied to you has never sounded so good. Once I finally got over the fact that I am an idiot I realized that I needed to get over that fear too. Being tied to you would make me the happiest man alive." He smiles so big that it spreads to me too, and I join him with a huge smile of my own.

We just stand like this for a while, smiling stupidly at each other, thinking about our future, and all that it holds. "I love you, Maxon Shreave." If it is even possible, I think his smile grew even wider.

"Good." He tells me, "Then I guess I know the answer, but I'll ask anyway." He gets down on one knee and looks up at me with those dark I eyes I love so much. "America Singer, make me luckiest man alive and be my wife. I wouldn't want to do life with anyone else but you. You are my life now, and I couldn't be happier."

There are no tears coming from my eyes anymore. I am purely joyful, and I don't hesitate for even a second before I say, "Yes!"

* * *

It has been about a week since Maxon and I got engaged. Which means about a week we have been keeping it a secret from everyone. Well, everyone except for Anne, and one of the doctors in the infirmary who has been sworn to secrecy. I don't know if we realized the magnitude of the situation until we put it into perspective. If he ends the selection abruptly, we get married, and announce we are pregnant, the whole world will know that something is up. So, instead, he has eliminated everyone but Kriss, Celeste, and I. He told the nation that the mass elimination was due to his worry of their safety, but I knew better.

We are sitting in the Women's room this morning, it's a Saturday, and I am expecting Maxon to come pick me up for my date any second now. Until then, I am lounging on one of the ultra-plush couches, trying to not make eye contact with Celeste, who I know is staring daggers at me. Even Kriss is showing her hatred towards me lately. I guess I should have known that once it got down to three, the smiles and fake personalities were going to disappear faster than they came. If I had to respect anything about Celeste, it might be that at least she never pretended to be something that she isn't, she has been a complete bitch this whole time.

I just wish they knew that there was nothing left for them to fight for anymore, maybe they would hate me a little less. Or more.

I am lost in my thoughts when Maxon knocks on the door. I make my way to it, and without a look at the girls, who I can feel staring at me, I walk outside into the hall.

"Hello, honey." He says sweetly, kissing me on the cheek, "How are you feeling this morning?"

"A little better, still have the morning sickness, but my mother, and Kenna had it too until the second trimester I think, so that isn't going anywhere for a little while." I smile up at him, "So, what are we doing today?"

"Well, actually," he looks nervous, "I thought we should make our game plan today, of what to do next." This was actually something I was looking forward too, I needed a plan for the future. Everything being so undecided was making me feel very jittery.

"Yes, I think we should, but where? You know there are cameras everywhere." I ask him.

"That is a problem, but I know a place where we can go and strategize, and no one can watch us." I smile at him, a place where no one can watch our every move? Sounds perfect to me.

"Lead the way, Prince." I give him a little smirk, as I loop my arm through his, and he pulls me to our new top secret place.

This place turns out to be a secret room in the library, and I absolutely love it. It is full of dust, which tickles my nose, and its dark. The only light available is coming from a couple of candles Maxon is busy lighting for us. There is a table and four chairs. Nothing is polished, and if I had to describe it, I would have to say it is rather messy. There are books lying around and papers, and pens everywhere.

I couldn't love it more. This is the one place Maxon has taken me that doesn't feel like a part of the palace.

He finishes lighting the last candle, and guides me to one of the chairs sitting around the table. He sits in the one directly to my left, and smiles at me. Maxon reaches down and puts a hand over my stomach, over our growing baby.

"America Singer, let's make a plan."


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sorry it has been so long since I last updated! I will try my hardest to update weekly.**

It has been about two weeks since Maxon first took me to this room in the library. Since that first day made this room, our room, much more comfortable. Maxon moved a small, simple couch in here, which I offered to help with, but he wouldn't even let me touch it for fear of straining the baby. So, instead I stood by, laughed, and documented the moment he cursed the couch for smashing his toe. I cleaned up a bit, and added a few more candles to the shelves hanging from the walls.

Maxon and I sit on the saggy, worn in leather couch, my feet in his lap while he studies his budget papers, and I read a random book I found. I can't help but stare at the man I love more than anything on this earth. I bring up my foot and tickle his side with my toes.

"Ah! America!" He yells at the surprise, "Honey, I have to read these before my meeting," he checks his watch, "which is in a half hour."

I groan. "Where did the time go?" He asks me.

"Well, you know what they say, time flies by when you're with the person you love."

He leans in close to my face and whispers, "you know… I don't really think that is how it goes," he smiles, "but I like that version so much better." He gives me a quick kiss before sitting back up. "Can I just say that I am so proud of you, America Singer?"

I smile mischievously because I know exactly why he's proud. "Well, you already said it, but by all means, say it again." I giggle.

We enacted our plan the day after our first day in the library, and it is going great. The biggest portion of our plan fell on my shoulders, with making the public love me. Honestly, that is just number one right now. Part two is getting King Clarkson to at least accept me, which is probably never going to happen, so I am not going to lose any sleep trying to execute part two. Which means I have chosen to focus all of my time and attention on the part I can actually execute.

"I've seen the media, and the reports. No one can stop talking about you. I knew you could do it, I just didn't expect you to do it this well." He says.

"Yeah, Anne has helped me rework my wardrobe so that I look more regal. Plus, Sylvia helped me think up that children's health project. I've got the hearts of every parent in Illea." The project I came up with, and that is still being worked out, with immense help from Sylvia, is designed to make sure the children of our nation is healthy. Every single child, under the age of eighteen, no matter their caste, has the opportunity to receive health care for only a $5.00 fee. Which is affordable for even the lowest of eights.

"Yes, and you've caught the eye of my mother as well." Maxon tells me.

"What? Did she say something?" I sit bolt upright. While couldn't give a rat's ass what the king thinks of me, I love the queen. According the queen's sister, Amberly, she will remain objective until she knows for sure she will have a daughter. Maxon just laughs at my amusement.

"She is very impressed with your increasing maturity. She told me, and I quote 'Don't let a keeper like that go, my dear.'"

"Maxon! Oh Maxon, I don't care what the King thinks of me, as long as your mother supports me." My smile is so big it hurts my cheeks.

My smile is gone so fast, it almost hurts my head. Damn pregnancy hormones causing such drastic mood changes, my body can barely keep up! The tears are already falling before I can lean against the couch again.

"America, what's wrong love?" He looks so concerned so I reach out and cup his cheek. He covers my hand with his own.

"I am so happy Maxon. So happy about this baby, and you, but I can't help but hate that I still have to share you with Celeste and Kriss. Even if it is just for show." I dig my head into his chest as his arms encircle me.

"I know honey, I am so sorry." He squeezes me tight.

"It's okay, it isn't your fault. My hormones are just making me very emotional right now." I sigh into his ever-present button down. "I love you."

"And I love you, America Singer." I look up at his face and I can tell he is thinking hard about something. Before I can ask though he stands up. Kisses the top of my head and tells me, "I have to go, can't be late to my meeting." He reaches down, kisses my belly, and whispers, "goodbye, baby, I love you too." Then, he just turns and walks out.

* * *

I am back in my room with two hours to spare before dinner. I am trying to button up, and zip my beautiful jeans Maxon gave me, but apparently, I've gotten too big for them.

"Anne!" I huff, and she scurries over. "I command you to make these jeans fit me." All she does is laugh. We are alone in my room, Mary and Lucy are gone working on some new dresses.

"Miss, you know this is just the beginning. Also, you are going to start showing in another couple of weeks, and after that, it is going to be hard to convince the girls that you are just getting fatter because of the food. They're going to find out the truth." She twiddles her thumbs. "Plus, I don't like lying to them." I instantly feel horrible, I never thought about that. Anne and I have been telling Mary and Lucy that the reason they are having to let my dresses out, and having to make me some sizes larger, is because I have been enjoying the palace food a little too much.

"I'm so sorry, Anne. I never thought of it that way. I promise you though, it won't be much longer." Anne nods, clearly relieved, just then Maxon bursts through the doors, with the widest smile I have ever seen.

"America! America, it's done, it is over. You're mine. I'm yours. The others are gone, it is just you and me!" He runs over and picks me up, he spins me around and doesn't let me down.

By this point, the tears are in flowing freely down my face. "Maxon, calm down. What are you-? Are you saying that the selection is over?" he continues to spin me.

"Yes! That is exactly what I am saying!" I cut him off by crushing my mouth to his. "America, honey, I made a public announcement thirty minutes ago, it has been playing on a loop on the TV." Before he even finishes his sentence, I have the TV on and there he is.

He is dressed in the same clothes he wears now. His hair is more put together on the screen that it is now, but he has the same brightness in his eyes.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my people. I stand before you today to deliver some very exciting news. The selection is over." I look over at him, and he just staring at me with those beautiful brown eyes. I turn back to the screen, "I have fallen in love. While this may seem an abrupt, and untraditional end, my heart has been taken. I find that there is no reason to continue this journey, if only to appease the public, and that is not a reason great enough. It is time to start my life with this young woman, and I wish for support from my people, during this exciting time.

Now, for the moment you have all been waiting for, my heart goes out to the one, and only, beautiful, Miss America Singer." All the reporters in the room are ecstatic, jotting down the news in their little booklets. Ha, as if they couldn't remember. All hands go up, and questions ring out. Cameras flash. Maxon just raises his arms, quiets the crowd, and says, "Thank you for your time, but I'm going to go find my fiancée." He smiles and steps of the little stage.

Maxon switches off the TV and I run into his arms.

"Oh my God, I love you so much Maxon Schreave!" I plant a kiss on his cheek and hold him close, "but why? Our plan had you holding on to them for a couple more weeks." I ask.

"Well, yeah. But you need me, and I didn't want to wait to tell the world how much I love you. And this baby, but I can't exactly tell them that yet." He winks at me, " _but_ I can tell you that." If it is even possible, I squeeze him tighter.

He holds me back, "Now, there is just one more thing."

"Anything." I say as I stare up at him.

"We're getting married in three hours." Just like that I am freaking out again.

"Tonight? Maxon. Are you crazy?" I ask him, pacing now.

"It is now or never. Father is furious. He is finding some way to convince the public that I am going through a psychotic break or something." That definitely sounds like something the king would pull, but for some reason I am still taken aback that he is trying to do it. Can't the man just let his son be happy? "America, if we get married tonight, there is absolutely nothing he can do about it." He rushes over and takes my hands in his.

"I'm sorry," he rests his head on our linked hands, "this isn't what I wanted for you. I don't want to rush with you, and I understand if you won't do it. But, I beg you. Please America. Marry me. Tonight."

I throw myself at him without even a second's hesitation, "Okay Maxon, let's get hitched."

 **Next chapter preview: Maxon and America are scrambling around the palace, taking advantage of every secret stairwell and hallway the palace has, to escape the eyes of the king on their special night. The king, however, is not the biggest threat to the unknowing pair, as the Southern Rebels show up to the palace… wanting blood.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AMERICA POV**

I am being jerked and jostled as Anne, Mary, and Lucy all try and pull me in the beautiful dress they made. It is truly simple, strapless, with a sweetheart neckline. The flowy material gathers just under my bust, there is a thin belt, with diamond embroidery, wrapped around it. It is perfectly white, I reach down and hold my stomach for a second, laughing because I don't deserve to wear the pure white on my wedding day. The rest of the dress is plain, and flows down all the way to the floor, and covers up a pair of blue flats. I'm wearing the funky shoes, one because I love the color which matched my song bird necklace, and two, because I'm not going to be able to wear heels if I need to run.

Maxon is in the bedroom getting ready, and I am in my huge bathroom. It has been all of seven minutes since Maxon stepped through my doorway tonight. We're rushing because the King basically wants me dead now. He hates me, and now that his son has declared to the entire country that I am his one true love, he is furious. King Clarkson, according to Maxon, is looking for some way to convince the public that Maxon isn't serious about his declaration. Well, the man that is standing on the outside of door, getting ready to marry me, is proof enough that what he declared _is_ true.

"Mary, Lucy, I need to talk to you guys." I say, but neither of them stop. "Girls, this is important."

"If you're about to tell us about the baby, don't bother, we've known for weeks." Mary tells us.

"True!" Lucy pipes up, "We're so happy for you!" She and Mary both squeeze me in a hug. I eye Anne, and all she does is duck her head, not meeting my eyes, but smirking.

"To think I felt guilty for keeping a secret from you guys," I can't believe Anne spilled the beans! I'm not mad though. I'm actually happy they already know, that way I don't have to go through the announcement any more than I already have to. "I am sorry I didn't tell you guys earlier, I was just scared."

"We know that, we don't mind," Mary says while Lucy nods, "We knew you would tell us when you were ready. And now you did, and we are so happy for you." I smile at them, and just wonder how I got so lucky with these girls. I couldn't have asked for better. Anne can't help herself as she starts giggling, and before I know it, we all are uncontrollably giggling. I am so unbelievably happy right now, about to marry the man I love, with three women who've become as close as sisters. I miss my real ones, but these three are just as good.

Within the next minute, the girls are announcing that I am done and ready, which is good, because our lookout just yelled from the other side of the door that we need to get going. Now.

The girls finally spin me around to look in the mirror. I'm taken aback. My red hair is loosely curled, with the top half pulled up and away from my face. I am wearing long, real sapphire earrings from the royal shop, with my usual bird necklace, sitting in its spot at the base of throat. The tears fill my eyes, and I turn and draw them all into a hug.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything." I tell them. "I love you three."

"And we love you! First, stop it with those tears your makeup will run! Now, America you need to go." Anne scoots me over to stand right behind the bathroom door and calls out, "Prince Maxon, are you ready to see your beautiful bride?"

"I am so ready." Is shouted back in Maxon's muffled voice. I can't help it, I blush as I push the doors open and we stand face to face.

"Oh my, how have I gotten so lucky, my dear." His eyes are locked with mine, and I'm about to make a quip about his chosen term of endearment, but I cannot bare to make this moment any less beautiful.

"Are you ready?" I smile, "Because I am so ready to marry you, my love." My maids sigh at our exchange.

"That will _never_ get old." He reaches his hand out towards mine, and I slip my fingers in-between his.

* * *

Anne and one of the male guards peek out to make sure the coast is clear. Anne, without moving her eyes from the hallway, reaches her arm up and waves us over. The male guard gives us a thumbs up, which means we are good to go. We're planning to use all of the secret passageways throughout the palace to get us to the library. The officiant is meeting us in our special room.

Maxon, the guard, and I all run out into the hallway together. Maxon and I follow the guard, whom I learn from his nametag is Officer Woodwork, hand in hand as he leads us to the first passageway. Even though Maxon grew up in this palace, he doesn't even know where all the passageways are, and neither does the King. It is made that only the guards know every passageway, for some kind of safety reasoning, but right now it is working in our favor.

We make it to the entry of the first path. It is a painting of the southern coast of our country, a beautiful beach with deep blue water stretching out so much farther than a painting could ever capture. Officer Woodwork then puts his fingertips onto the right side of the frame, slides them up close to the top, and pulls. The picture swings open to reveal the passageway that hides behind it. I cannot help but marvel for a second at the architecture of this entire palace made so long ago, but my thoughts are short lived by Maxon pulling me in after him, and the guard pushing us both in. Before I can even say thank you to Office Woodwork, he just nods and closes the picture behind us.

"Maxon, where is he going? We need him!" I move quick to push the frame back open, but Maxon just starts pulling me down the dark hallway.

"Honey, you truly think that I didn't spend my entire childhood exploring these dark halls? When my father told me not too, that was the first thing I did." He smirks at me. Of course, I should have known.

"Well, may I just say that I am very impressed with my fiancée right now?" I smirk right back.

"Hmm, you may say it as many times as you like, my dear." He pulls me close and rests his forehead on mine.

"Nuh-uh, Maxon. I let it slide earlier, but that is still the worst." I give him a quick kiss as he laughs and nods, and start pulling him down the tunnel, "Okay, smarty pants, where are we going?" I smile when he laughs. God how I love that goofy laugh.

"This way lovely." He pulls me to the left when we meet the first fork.

We follow the passageways for some time, taking left turns here, and right turns there. There are candle sticks lining the hallways, but it looks like years since they have been lit. There are even spider webs hanging from some of them. The walls change from drywall, to cinder block, depending on the hallway. Either way, everything is always dark. If it weren't for the lantern that Maxon is holding, then we wouldn't even be able to see an inch in front of us. It's also really cold in here. Before I know it, I'm shivering.

"Are you cold? What am I kidding of course you are, I'm cold and I have at least three layers on." He shrugs off his dress coat, and drapes it across my shoulders. "Can't have my bride, and my baby, freezing." He smiles and gives me a quick kiss.

I'm still smiling at my groom's concern when we come to the end of the first passageway. The tunnel comes to an end behind an old book shelf this time. We have all hands on the door, and are about to push it open, when a guard comes running up from behind us.

"Prince! Miss! Do not open it! The king is right outside." He tells us. _What?!_

"How do you know this Officer James?" Maxon asks.

"I made sure one of our men, on our side I mean, stayed with the king to ensure we wouldn't run into him on our way to the room." The guard is winded, he was obviously running to tell us this. Maxon closes his eyes and breathes out very slowly. We were almost caught. That is not something that can happen. We got careless. Joking around down here, acting like we aren't running for our lives, and for our family. Maxon reaches out and puts a hand on James's shoulder.

"Thank you, James." Maxon lowers his voice, I don't think anyone could hear us through these walls, but like we just learned, it doesn't hurt to be careful. Maxon turns to me now.

"We will take another way. I am sorry for this mistake." He looks so disappointed in himself. I want nothing more to make sure that he knows not to feel any type of disappointment in himself, but we don't have time for that. We will during our vows, but now we need to move.

"Maxon, I love you. This is not your fault, we just weren't careful. Let's change that, and get moving. We only have so much time." He nods his head, grabs my hand, and just like that, we are on our way. On a different route, but to the same destination. As we turn the first corner, we here a hard knock. Our walk turns into a run.

* * *

 **KING CLARKSON POV**

"Where are they?" I yell at the room of guards I have gathered in the great hall. "Find them! NOW!" That bitch of a girl has made my son psychotic. My son has never had much of a backbone, and I have made every decision of his life thus far, but this? I mean I thought he would have better sense than to get involved with a such a poor, little ugly girl.

Why did I even let him get this far? I should have made him send her home the second I found out she did not respect him, but no. No. 'father' he said 'father this is my choice.' I don't even like to hear the word father come out of his immature mouth, but I figured that he had the Asian, and that gorgeous Celeste. Celeste may not be Queen material, but she would do anything to get the crown and hold it, which means she would do anything I told her to do. Exactly like my wife, and that worked out just fine for me.

I am walking now, to go meet my wife. She has never fought me. Not once in our whole marriage has she questioned one of my decisions or actions. That all changed about an hour ago, so my treatment of her had to change as well.

I still can't believe she tried to fight me! I mean really, did she ever think that she could make a change once my mind is made up? I laughed in her face! Right after I struck my open palm against it. All it took was one strike and she was down, begging for me to stop, and apologizing for her actions. I could tell though, I could tell she was just going to try and stop me from getting my hands on that stupid America. So, I locked her in the bedroom, tying her arms to the dresser attached to the wall.

I am walking through a small hallway, that leads to the hallway that hosts the King's quarters, when I notice the bookshelf on the right wall suddenly shakes.

 _What is that?_ I go over to the furniture, and see that it is clearly bolted to the wall. The damned thing definitely shook though. I grab the thing by both sides and try to move it, and it doesn't budge. Instead, I look at an empty space on one of the shelves. I reach my hand out, and knock on the back-wood piece of the furniture. Sure enough, the sound echoes, confirming my thoughts that this in fact a door.

I laugh out loud now. This is why my guards have not found them yet.

"They're using the passageways!" I yell. I run to the end of the hallway in which I came, and stop the first guard I see, "Guard, I need you to get in the secret passageways, now. That is where my son and that thing are hiding. Get all your men out there, I want that entire system raided. I want them found. GO NOW!" I shove him away in the direction of more guards, and he all but takes off running.

"And guard. Bring Lady America to me immediately. No harm will be brought to her, I want to save that fun for myself." I turn before the guard can respond, and laugh out loud again. That little five is going to wish she was never born when I get through with her.

As I walk down the hallway, humming to myself, I take pleasure in imagining all the excuses I could come up with to tell the public that their sweet America is dead. This is fun, I'm going to get creative with this one.

* * *

 **Next Chapter Preview: Will America and Maxon make it to the ceremony? Or will the king prevent them from getting that far? However, they find out pretty quick that the horrid king is not the only thing they have to fear. Will the couple be able to keep their unborn baby safe against all these** **attacks?**

 **Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think of this story in the comments below. Feedback is the only way I can make this story better for readers!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

 **AMERICA POV**

Maxon tells me that we are one hallway away from the hallway that will take us to our room in the library. Maxon runs fast, but I run just as fast, so we run side by side. I am about to ask when he thinks we'll reach the end of this hallway, when we hear running footsteps echoing through the hallway. Maxon pulls me forward, and runs even faster.

"Maxon," I huff, "Maxon, I'm sorry, but I can't do this." I say in between breathes. The baby has started pushing against my ribs and it is making it hard to breathe in general, let alone full out sprinting. I know Maxon doesn't want to slow down, but he does.

"Okay, then stop, and stand behind me." He pushes me behind him, and I love him for being over protective, but I am not the submissive type, so I slide back right next to him. I know he is about to fight me on this when we hear-

"Prince," The voice whispers, "Prince! Mer!" As soon as he says my name, I step forward, and start walking towards the voice. I feel ice in my veins, knowing Aspen is the one yelling our names. While I'm happy it's him, I also am scared. I haven't spoken to him since before I found out I was pregnant. I mean of course we've passed in the halls, and he came and visited me one night, but I told him to leave before he even said a word. I feel horrible for how I've acted towards him, but I can't deal with Maxon, my secret pregnancy, and the boy I used to love.

I have so much flooding my mind when I think of Aspen, but I have to leave that behind me now, and just hope that he says nothing to Maxon, who still has no idea Aspen and I have history. As I am walking, I turn back to Maxon and wave him forward. I can tell he is confused by the nickname that was just used, but he follows me anyway.

"Aspen, we're here." I whisper, loud enough that he can hear me. I hear an immediate sigh of relief, and the footsteps speed up again. He soon comes into the view of the light that the lantern gives off, and stops as soon as he can see me too. He looks me up and down. He is looking at my wedding dress. The wedding dress I am wearing to marry the love of my life. The love of my life that isn't him. He is probably thinking of the dress I might have worn on our wedding day. He shakes his head, almost to clear a thought, and steps even closer.

"Prince, and Lady America, you need to move. Now. The king knows you're using the tunnels. He told me to inform the other guards, little did he know that I'm on your side." He smirks a little, just like the Aspen I know. "He also told me not to hurt you, he wants to do that himself."

"What?!" Maxon yells. "He wouldn't dare touch her! He'll have to go through m-" Maxon is cut off as we all fall to the ground from the sudden explosion. We are all looking around the hall at the dust raining around us. Just as I'm about to ask what's going on, Aspen puts his hand up to his ear, to better listen to the earbud I didn't notice before. His face goes dark as he nods his head and focuses all his attention on us.

"Prince Maxon, America, the Southern Rebels are attacking. They just blew through the front doors of the palace, and are taking down guards left and right." Maxon's grip on my arm tightens, and I can see a fear in his eyes that I haven't seen in a long time. He nods and looks down at our feet to think about our next move.

"Okay, Officer…?"

"Ledger." Aspen finishes.

"Officer Ledger, you will provide us personal protection until we make it to the library." I whip my head up and look at Maxon.

"Look, Maxon I love you," I can here Aspen breathe in, "But we don't have to get married right now. This is so much higher on the priority list than us getting married." I don't understand how he can still be thinking about tying the knot, when there are rebels currently killing people. It seems a little selfish.

"No, America." He tells me. "You don't understand. We have to get married. Once we are husband and wife, nothing can be done, legally, to separate us. If we are married, and something happens to me. Well, at least I know you're safe, and will have a good life ahead of you. Now, that being said nothing will happen to you." Maxon kisses my forehead, and turns to Aspen. "Isn't that right, Officer?"

Aspen nods curtly, "Of course, your highness."

"Okay, and just to make sure you know the gravity of the situation. You are personally protecting the Prince of Illea, the future Queen of Illea, and the heir of Illea." Maxon reaches down and places a hand over my belly. I can't help it, I burst into tears at the sight of such a surprised Aspen. While I may not love him in that way anymore, I still love him as my best friend. I didn't want to hurt him like this, and I can tell I just did. One, by having sex with Maxon when Aspen and I waited for so long, and two, for not telling him about the pregnancy sooner.

It takes a second for Aspen to regain his composure. I guess Maxon isn't suspicious about his reaction, seeing as how it is illegal.

"Yes, sir. I understand the situation very well. I will protect her life, and your child's life, with my own if it comes to it." Aspen looks into my eyes, and I know he is telling nothing but the truth. He would not hesitate to save me, and this baby, even if it meant he would not get to live.

Maxon reaches out and claps Aspen on the shoulder, "Good man." He tells him. I'm looking at Aspen now, and it seems he has already recovered from the news, I'm shocked, but also relieved. I don't want him to dwell on this.

Just then, another explosion goes off, and this time we are thrown to the right side of the hallway. Maxon takes the brunt of the hit, and I crash on top of him.

He laughs at me and says, "Caught you." I swat at him. How can he still be cracking jokes when this is going on right outside these walls.

"Sorry to break you both up, Sir, but we need to get moving. Now." Aspen starts walking at a brisk pace, and Maxon and I follow.

After what seems like forever walking the same straight tunnel, Maxon pulls up short, the same time as Aspen. My swollen feet are killing me, and I'm getting a tight feeling in my belly, and the brief pause is a sweet relief.

Aspen presses his finger to his ear piece again, nods his head, and pushes the wall just to the right of us. The wall swings open, and he goes through first, checks left and right, then nods for Maxon and I to join him in the library. In the library! We've made it! Aspen turns and closes the wall, and what turns out to be a section home to a rather large tapestry, as quietly as possible, but he can't escape the small click that sounds.

Almost instantly we all hear another loud crashing sound and immediately crouch to the ground, both Maxon and Aspen instinctively putting their arms over my head rather than their own. Just as soon as we're down, we're up, realizing that the sound came from outside of the library.

Maxon turns to Aspen, "We need to make it to a room, the room we are doing our ceremony in. It is about sixty paces forward, then a right turn, and it is a camouflaged door. I'll lead the way, then America, and you take the rear." I imagine Maxon would be whispering this information if it weren't for all the screams and gunshots coming from everywhere around us.

We have gotten extremely lucky that the fight has not taken to the library yet, but judging by the proximity of the sounds, it is not far off. So, we don't walk. We sprint.

We make the turn before we see a guard, who is hunkered down, a gun in hand. I don't recognize him, but that doesn't mean anything, seeing as how there are so many in this palace. The guard looks startled by us, and before even Maxon can say anything, Aspen steps in front of us.

"Who are you?" Aspen asks, "I have never seen you before."

The guard doesn't skip a beat.

"Yessir, that would be because I was just transferred here this morning, I didn't even get past the tour of this place before everyone started running wild. I never found out for what, I can only assume it is because of the rebel attack." From what I can tell, I'm not sure that Aspen really believes this guard, but we don't have time to check his story, and we sure as hell don't have time to question him.

His eyes are on Aspen, but when they drift over to Maxon, and then me, he sinks into a bow. "Prince, my lady, what an honor to be of your acquaintance. I'm Officer Bend"

By now, we all three have realized that according to Bend's story, he doesn't have any idea that the King is looking for us, which means he's not a threat.

Maxon says, "No need for formalities Officer. However, I have a direct order for you. You stay here, and you guard this wall." The officer doesn't ask questions, although he would clearly like to, nods his head, and goes back to the position we found him in, gun at the ready.

Maxon steps around him, and pushes the little notch on the wall that no one would otherwise notice, and pushes the secret door open. Maxon goes in first, I follow, and Aspen shuts the door behind him.

The lantern in Maxon's hand is no longer needed, seeing as how there are candles lit everywhere, and the Officiant is standing there waiting for us.

As soon as we shut that door, there was not a single sound to be heard, the wall is thick, and blocks out all the noise. The Officiant has no idea what is going on outside these walls, and even if he did, this is probably the safest place for him to be.

Although his eyes are quizzical from the brief bout of sirens he heard while the door was open, he doesn't ask questions either.

"I've been waiting, are you ready Prince?" The Officiant asks.

"Yes, but can we please skip all of the formalities, and just get to the stuff that matters."

I know this is crisis mode right now, but I can't help but crack the joke, "Wow, honey, just what I wanted to hear on my wedding day." Maxon just smirks at me and says,

"Don't say I never talk sweet to my lady." I can't help but laugh. Now that we're here, it is almost as if everything outside these walls isn't happening. It is just us, and we are about to become a family.

Maxon and I walk to stand in front of the Officiant, face each other, and I reach down and grab his hands. My stomach is doing so many flips, I forget that my feet are as swollen as a balloon, and hurt like someone is crushing them with a vice. One thing that I can't forget, however, is the man that has taken his place just behind me.

I can imagine that this is hard for Aspen, but I can't help but feel grateful that he loves me enough to support me, and stand with me, on what will eventually become the second most important day of my life. Right behind seeing my sweet baby's face for the first time.

"Maxon, is there any vows you would like to say to Lady America?" The Officiant asks.

Maxon nods, squeezes my hands, and when I hear his voice, my knees go weak.

"America, my darling. I have walked these grand halls, worn these delicate clothes, and eaten off the nicest china every single day. I thought I knew what beauty was, I thought that I knew what delicacy was, and I thought that I knew what it was to humbly be the most important person in this castle." Maxon pauses and takes a deep breath, "But, I was so wrong. I was living a lie of everything I thought I knew, until I laid eyes on you. From the first time I saw you, every bit of knowledge shattered into a million pieces, and I learned what beauty truly is. It shattered again the first time we spoke, and I learned again a different kind of beauty. A beauty in intelligence, in stubbornness, in confidence. I learned, America, that from that moment on, I would relearn, and relearn the meaning of the word beauty, and the word love, for as long as I live, and that without you, the words would have no meaning at all.

"I love that every time I will look into our baby's eyes, I will see the stubbornness of their mother. And that every time I hear them speak, it will be with a voice given to them by you. My, do I hope that they take after your red hair, so that every time I see it, I am reminded of the fire inside the two people I love most.

"I love you with all that I am, and all that I will be, forever and ever, until death do us part." I can't help the tears that run freely down my face, as my heart warms, and grows even larger for this man who so patiently let me learn myself, just how much I loved him.

The Officiant turns to me, and asks, "Lady America, is there any vows that you have for Prince Maxon?" I am not prepared for this, I just found out only twenty minutes ago that I was getting married at all, but I laugh. Because, for some reason, I do not struggle at all to find my words.

"Maxon," I say breathlessly, "You are a light in my life, when I thought mine were being dimmed. I am so in love with you, and I love that you let me choose to love you. I love that you have given me time, and that you have given me none at all. I love the way you fiercely guard your decisions, and how that guard has extended to me, and our child." Maxon's eyes have started to glisten, and he is becoming fuzzy through my own tears; but, I blink them away as fast as I can. I want to see this moment.

"I love that inside of me I am growing our child, whom will be the perfect split between us. I love you, Maxon, and I love us. I love you with every single bit of my heart. I love you with all that I am, and all that I will be, forever and ever, until death do us part."

I can feel the fullness in my heart, and I know that this day will go down as one of the happiest in my life.

For a moment. Just the briefest moment. There is no one else in the world. Just the man I love, and me, suspended in a haze of pure bliss.

From somewhere I hear, "You may kiss the bride."

I love him. Our lips finally meet. I love him.

His lips are ripped from mine with the loudest sound I have ever heard. I love him.

His white shirt. Now stained with red. I love him. I love him.

The pain that suddenly fills my right shoulder, is nothing compared to the pain in my heart.

I love him.

Blinded by the pain.

I love him.

Falling from the pain.

I love him.

I love-


	6. Chapter 6

**ASPEN POV**

One minute, I am watching the love of my life pledge her love for a man I barely know. The next, she is falling to ground. I feel a coldness in the pit of my stomach despite the hot blood spraying my face. I rush forward to catch America falling, and in just enough time to watch the light leave her eyes as she falls unconscious. Before I even have time to realize what I am doing, I let go of America, unholster my gun, turn around and shoot. I shoot again and again, and I am about to empty everything I have on this man, but my wits come back to me and I realize that I will need these bullets later.

It is at this moment that I realize who the shooter is, or rather was, because he is crumpled to the floor after my bullets hit home, and he is no longer breathing. It was the guard from outside, I knew that I should have said something about him, it didn't seem right. Why didn't I say something! I stop myself. If I waste time blaming myself I can't help America, and Maxon. I turn back to America, and assess her as fast as I can. One shot, right shoulder. I check her pulse, steady. I lay her down, and grab the blanket off the nearby couch, take my knife and cut a square out of it, fold it, and press it to the wound. America groans,

"Mer- Mer- Can you hear me?" She doesn't answer, so I continue tying the square of blanket to her shoulder. I look up and see Maxon, also laying on the ground, also unconscious. At that moment, the pastor stands up from laying on the ground.

"Officer, I played dead so he wouldn't continue to shoot at me." That sure is straight to the point, "Can I help?" He asks me.

"Yes," I say, "I need you to come over here, and put pressure on her wound while I check out the Prince. Okay?" He nods his head, weirdly unshaken by the whole situation, and does as I asked.

I walk over by Maxon's head, "Okay Prince, what do we have?" I lean down, and first check if he is breathing. Yes. Wait, these breathes aren't normal. I assess his body, and he has two shot wounds. His thigh, and his… upper stomach. Shit. The bullet could have hit a lung. Judging by the short ragged breathing, and the small gargling noises, I assume that I am right.

I cut two more squares out of blanket, and secure each to each of Maxon's wounds.

"Call the doc-" I am cut off.

"Already did. They are on their way." The pastor tells me. What? How? I look at him closely. Look him up and down, and that is when I realize that odd pin on his robe. I pull my gun and point it at him before I can even think.

"Get away from her. Right now." He doesn't even raise his hands.

"Listen, Aspen Ledger, I am not here to hurt you. I am a rebel, but a northern rebel. I am also a person who can help you right now, so stop wasting time, and lower your gun." I drop my gun, knowing that harming people isn't the northern rebels style. But neither is willingly helping us.

"What are you doing here?" I demand from him.

He sighs, shakes his head, and starts explaining, "I have been in this castle since before even the King and Queen have been married. I have seen the way that the King runs the country and his family, and just about anything that lives and breathes, he even thinks he can rule over the things that don't! I have grown up watching him tear this country to the ground. So, I decided I didn't just want to stand by and watch it happen anymore, and I joined the Northern Rebels. I've been working with them to get the king out of power for nearly two decades now. But, the Northern Rebels have no intention of hurting anyone, these are southern rebels, and we want to stop them as much as you. I can help."

I have to make a decision, and right now my hands feel very tired as to what decision to make.

"Okay. Okay, we need to get these two to safety." I check the fake guard's body as I speak, and find no wires, ear pieces, or walkie talkies of any kind. "It might be best to keep these two here. It is as secret a room as any, and moving them could cause more a disruption than the good it would do." The pastor nods is agreement.

"I need to go out there and help though. I can't stay here." I look at America and know that if I stay here I will be so worried about her that I won't be doing my job. "I will send the first guard I find to secure this room."

I turn to leave because I know that if I don't right this minute, I won't ever leave her side. As I slowly, and as quietly as I can, leave the room, I notice there still is still no commotion happening in the library. I make my way to the massive doors separating the library and the rest of the palace, take a deep breath to prepare myself for what I am about to face, and walk out the doors with an intense feeling in my heart to go check on… America's maids, or rather, just one. Lucy.

 ** _I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update. I will try to keep everything up to date from now on and post at least one every other week. This chapter is a little short, but I wanted to get it up for you guys. I am already working on the next chapter, and it will be in either Maxon's or America's POV! So, stay on your toes for my next chapter! & thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and hope that you continue to enjoy each one more than the last._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Maxon POV**

Fighting through the haze, I only have one thing on my mind. _America._ I have been slipping in and out of consciousness since I felt the bite of the bullet in my leg, and another in my abdomen. Unfortunately, I was not unconscious before I saw the bullet hit my wife as I was falling to the ground.

The pain in her face easily surmounts the pain I'm feeling in my leg and stomach. My nerves are going haywire as the feelings continue radiating throughout my body, the excruciating pain rearing up every single time I take a breath.

I hear a weird gurgling noise, and after a few moments, I realize it is my breathing.

"Ahhhhmmm-" I groan. I can't say her name. "Ahhmmerr-" Why can't I say her name?! I need to know if she is okay. If she is alive.

I start very slowly blinking my eyes open, at first seeing nothing but black spots clouding my vision. The spots begin to disappear, and I see a face leaning over me.

"Prince, please, stay calm and still. You have been shot. Help is coming. The castle is under attack." The priest tells me. But I don't care about the castle, I don't care about the country at the moment, all I want to know is if my America is alive.

"Ahhhmerrica-?" My voice comes out no more than a whisper and the priest still looks confured. I put every bit of effort into my next attempt.

"Ahhhhmmmerrca-" Finally he understands. He turns his head, leaving my viewpoint for several seconds. It feels like forever.

"She is alive my prince," he says as he comes back into my field of vision. The squeezing on my heart vanishes, but it doesn't take long for it to come back. If she is alive, why am I looking at the priest's face, and not hers right now? "She has taken a shot to her shoulder. She is unconscious."

 _Unconscious? But she is breathing. She is not dead. She will not die. I saw her get shot. Right shoulder. It was- It was her right shoulder. Heart's on the left. She'll make it. She will. She has to._

"Prince Maxon, can you understand me?" I nod my head, which causes pain to soar. I must have concussion from slamming my head against the ground during my fall. "Okay, good. I sent for the doctor some time ago through my communication device, the line has since gone dead, and he has obviously not yet arrived. I'm afraid your injuries are very serious, and beyond my capacity to help. I am going to go find a doctor that can help you." He is leaving us. Leaving us lying defenseless on the floor. "Do not move. I should be back soon. I hope." He adds as an after thought.

I want to shake him, tell him he can't leave two defenseless people at the will of viscous rebels who will kill us without a second thought if they happen to stumble upon us. I also want to tell him she should already be gone trying to get us help. He should already be meeting up with a doctor and bringing them too us.

"If I never see you again, know that it has been my honor to be your subject." He says, staring unwaveringly into my eyes, then he is gone. Just like that, slipping out the hidden door, and risking his life to find us aid.

 _America_ , I think but can't seem to get out, _Oh my America, my Am- my.. my WIFE. I have promised this woman my life, my heart, as she has promised me the same. Not just one heart, but two. BUT TWO. OUR CHILD._

Without another thought, I am on my stomach and dragging my useless body over to where I now see my wife looking so lifeless on the hard ground. I feel the pads that I only now notice have been wrapped around my body start to shift, no longer covering my wounds. Instantly I feel my head become more cloudy as the blood pours out much faster than before.

I know that I'm only making my wounds worse by moving, but right now I don't give a care in the world about my wounds. Luckily she is not too far from me because moving these few feet seems impossible, but inch by inch I make it over to her.

 _Oh America, oh my love, what have these people done?_ I grab her hand and bring it to my cheek. _I'm so sorry._

I reach my other hand to cover my wife's belly. Where my son or daughter is growing. I hope. I have no way of knowing how my unborn child is, and I can only pray that God saves them.

I lay down next to my wife's body, one hand protecting our baby, the other intertwined with hers, and close my eyes. It's so draining trying to keep them open.

 _God. You must save them. I don't care about my life. After all, it would mean nothing if they weren't apart of it. Heal them, save them. Please._

The pain flowing through me takes over, and I feel the blood pooling underneath my body as my wounds continue to ooze.

I grip the woman I love harder. If this is how I die, let it be with my loves in my arms.

 _God, please._

 _God, save them._

 _God-_

The darkness washes over me.

 **Next chapter preview:**

 _ **(will be in King Clarkson**_ ** _POV)_**

 **When rather than noticing the signs of a rebel attack, he was searching for his son, the King has is at as much fault as the rebels for subjecting his palace to an attack. What will happen now? This is a battle, and not everyone will survive.**


	8. Chapter 8

**KING CLARKSON POV**

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" I boom to the four guards who are now covering my head and running me towards a passageway that will take me to the royal safe room. Not a single one of the guards answer me. How dare they. When your King asks you a question, you answer, even if we are in the middle of a southern rebel attack. No one can think that they are too good to answer me, I don't care if they are saving my life or not.

We have just rounded another corner when I come to a halt. The guards that were covering my back hit me hard, and would have knocked me over if I weren't standing so abrasively. I can hear the gunshots ring out behind me, and they are getting closer. The guards hear it too because they look at me like I've gone crazy just standing here in the hall. Good. If they want to move so quickly then they better answer my question quickly as well.

"What is going on in my palace?" I stare down the guard that is most obviously in charge of this little quartet.

He blinks at me, "Your Majesty, I don't think now is the time-." He starts.

"NOW is _exactly_ the time that you are going to tell me what I want to know, or so help me those rebels are not going to be your number one threat." I promise him, and enjoy watching him struggle to swallow.

"Yes, your majesty. The attack came from within our walls. The defections that our military has been experiencing seem to not be defections, but rather murders of the southern rebels. The rebels have obtained the murdered guards uniforms, making it easy for them to enter the palace going unnoticed. The attack has been going for roughly ten minutes, and shows no signs of stopping. The true guards have no way of knowing who is friend, and who is foe other than what seems to be a red arm band that the rebels are wearing. Even then it takes a minute to spot it, and by then the true guard is dead. I am getting consistent reports of guard deaths, but at this time we have no way of knowing the growing total. It is safe to say that the rebels are in every part of the palace."

I start to stop listening as he continues on. It is that little bitches fault, and that bastard son of mine. They are the reason this is happening. Those two ignorant teenagers have shown a weakness in this palace, and the rebels have been smart enough to act on it. As soon as I find those two, the girl will be killed immediately, and the boy will be sent to a friend. A psychiatrist of sorts whose methods I know have a way of _willing_ one's mind to agree with whatever I tell it to.

Just then the guard says something that catches my attention again.

"Your Majesty, if you want to save your wife, then we need to go retrieve her right now, and make our way to the safe room."

"Ha, my wife, no I don't think I'll be going back for her." Sure she was an obedient companion, and a decent queen, but she is not worth me risking more of my life to go and save her. I am the king for heaven's sake, my life is above all others. It might do these guards well to remember that.

Without another look into my guards eyes, or a backwards glance, I continue forward. Now I understand why they were bringing me this way, and why they hadn't ducked me into a safe room yet. They wanted me to save my wife! My job is not to protect people, it is to run this country, and I can do that with or without her by my side. Maybe I feel a little remorseful that she really has no chance being tied up to the dresser like that. Well. If she would have just stayed in her place then she would be by my side right now. If she dies tied to that dresser, then it was her fault.\

I pull a candle stick attached to the wall that I know leads to the royal safe room because I've had to use this entrance before. I don't wait for the guards as I walk in, and pull the fake wall close behind me. I hear the soft click it makes as it locks behind me.

Satisfied I look up and come face to face with yet another guard, and this one has a red band wrapped around his arm.


	9. Chapter 9

I yank against the ropes rubbing sores into my wrists. _Why did I try to hit him?_ So stupid! I know that I can't over power him, and now I'm tied up to a ring bolted to the wall years ago. He used to tie me here as punishment if I did something to upset him. These ties didn't really hurt me back then. But back then he never made the knots so tight, and I never tried to escape them. I tried, _I finally tried_ , to fight back, and now I am stuck here and am no help to my children.

My son, who so fiercely wants to be an amazing king, and my daughter, who in such a short time has captured both my sons heart and mine. Any love that I had for my husband dissipated the minute I saw his eyes, and the scorn behind them. At that moment I realized that what my husband and I shared was never love, not after I have seen how my boy is with America. I hate Clarkson for robbing me of true love for so long.

I heard the gunshots and yellings start about fifteen minutes ago. At first I thought that Clarkson had found them, but quickly realized that couldn't be the case. Clarkson is surely evil, but even he could not kill the only living heir of the Schreave bloodline.

No one has tried entering this room yet, but I still pull and struggle against my bondages.I don't want to be here when a southern rebel finally figures out where the royal chambers are and comes to kill the hated king, it could be anytime now.

I know he's hated. I know that he can be awful sometimes.I guess I always just thought that I loved him enough to be naive and forgive him for _everything_ that he did. I wondered at the strength of our love that could foster such forgiveness. Now, I know that it was just my stupidity, and his ability to manipulate. Every time I look back at the decisions he's made, and the decisions I have made to turn a blind eye, it makes me sick.

I am a queen, maybe it is through marriage, but I am a queen none the less, loved by her people. I love this country, and I only want the best for it. So why in the world have I just stood by and let Clarkson tear it down? He controls everything in the harshest way possible.

I look down at my wrists that are so tightly wound together. I will never be able to look at that man again. I slowly start to pull my left hand towards my body. I need to protect my son and daughter, and the baby I suspect she's carried for several weeks now. I pull harder, but the pain doesn't seem to register. I can't protect them if I am stuck here. I pull even harder, and start to hear a couple popping sounds. I will not cower down any longer. I will stand strong and be the queen that I should have been a long time ago. Will one final surge of strength I wrench my hand free, and scream out from the pain that finally hits me.

I look down at my badly broken hand and whimper. Hopefully no one has heard me scream, but with all the noises going on in this castle I might just be in luck. I crawl over to my nightstand at the side of the bed, and take out the fabric scissors I use when I sew. Haphazardly, I cut the layers of my gown off at the knee.

Another thing I like about America, she likes pants. I am from a poor city afterall, and I miss wearing pants like I did everyday until I stepped foot in this palace. If I survive today, pants will be a weekly occurrence.

I use one of the layers of my gown to create a sling for my arm. I am struggling with the tie when I hear the door slam open. I turn, brandishing my scissors, but lower them as soon as I realize that it is a guard.

"Oh good, guard, please fill me in on what is going on out there. And quickly." He just stares at me. I feel the knot form in my stomach as the red arm band that he is wearing comes into focus. He is a rebel, and I am about to die because he raises his gun and the barrel is pressed right between my eyes when he steps closer to me.

"What is happening outside, _Queen_ , is that the southern rebels are winning, and when this is over, we are going to take over this country and rule it the way we want it." That is the one thing I have never understood about the southern rebels. They hate us for being the ones to rule over them. They hate Clarkson because of his tyranny, but they don't want to save or reform this country, they just want to replace us. They don't care about the good of this country, they just care about themselves. That is why I hate them.

"But first, you are going to die." He spits into my face.

I must surprise him because he doesn't even flinch when I shove my scissors into his stomach. His eyes widen as he looks at down at his stomach, lowering the gun, and falling to the floor. Before I can think I try to jump over top of him, but he grabs my ankle and rips me down to the ground.

I flip onto my back and kick at his hand clamped tightly around my ankle. He rips the scissors out of his abdomen, tossing them to the side, lifting his gun up to me again. I stare into his eyes, just as the muscles in his hand tighten to pull the trigger.

 _Please, Maxon, live and run this country. Love your America. Live long and happy._

 ** _BANG!_**

 **Yes, I know this chapter was short, but I wanted to get it up. I'll be posting the next one by Saturday. Thanks for reading! Follow the story to get notified when I add new chapters, and leave me a review down below!**

 ***Also bob I liked your suggestion, hope you enjoyed her POV**


	10. Chapter 10

**_AMERICA POV_**

Slowly, I come to. I feel a weight on my stomach, and look down to find my husband draped across my body. One arm covering my stomach, and the other hand intertwined with mine.

 _Ugh_. My shoulder. I was shot in my shoulder. My head hurts worse though, and I suspect I fell unconscious from a concussion and not what looks like only a flesh wound from the bullet. I look at Maxon's unconscious face and pale. His face is gray, and as I put my hand to his cheek, his cold.

 _No no no no. You cannot be dead._ "You cannot be dead!" I scream. My head is pounding, and my shoulder throbbing, but I roll him over with my good arm as fast as I can, and begin pumping on his chest. I saw this once.

There was an eights couple that used to beg from food and money on my street back home. One night, when my mother and I were walking home late from a party we worked, we saw the man pumping on his wife's chest. He was crying hysterically, calling for help, saying that she was dead. We went over to see what we could do, but she was very clearly dead, we assumed from starvation as she was skin and bones, but he would not stop. He said he could bring her back. I don't know what happened to them, my mother pulled me away when the officers ran up to take care of it, and I never saw either of them again.

I keep pumping on his chest, and because I saw the man do this too, I lean down and breathe into his mouth. As I am leaning down, I notice blood drip onto his cheek. _What?_ I reach for the back of my head and find my hair matted with blood, and my fingers come back dark red. I've cut my head open. It doesn't matter. I'm conscious, and I have to save Maxon.

I start pumping again, shaking my head to clear the black spots that are starting to form in front of my vision.

 _Save Maxon._

I breathe into his mouth again, then lean my head down to see if I can hear the heartbeat that sang so strongly only hours before. Nothing. Complete silence.

"NO!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I start pumping again, refusing to stop. But what can I do? He's dead. Our baby doesn't have a father. There is nothing that I can do, I am so helpless. What can I _do?!_

It make be futile but I don't stop pumping his chest. My eyes are so blurred with tears that I can't see anything through them.

I figure when the doors burst open it is a rebel guard coming to shoot me. I don't look up. I just keep pumping. Blood is trickling down my back now, I can feel it. I don't stop pumping. Hands land on my shoulders and I try to shake them off, but the fingers grip tighter, and pull me away from my husband.

"Let go of me! He's dead! He's dead already! Please, he's already gone. He's already gone."

"Not if I can help it, princess." And I finally look up into the eyes of the royal doctor. I feel a glimmer of hope before everything goes black once more.

 **I'm writing the next chapter now, so I'll post either tonight or tomorrow morning. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**_QUEEN AMBERLY POV_**

I squeeze my eyes shut as soon as I here the fire, and peek one open when I don't feel any pain. I shudder with relief when I see the rebel guard crumpled to the ground with vacant eyes. What a monster.

I look over his dead body and lock eyes with a tall guard, no red arm band, dark hair, and gun hand still raised from shooting the rebel. Before I can even think he is rushing to my side, and cradling my crushed hand.

"Queen, are you alright? What are you still doing in here? You should have been put in the safe room twenty minutes ago." He's asking me, already pushing me towards out closet that leads straight to the largest and most secure safe room under the palace.

"No, I cannot go to that safe room." I hold my ground as he continues to push me forward. "The reason I'm still here is because the King tied me to the wall, and seeing as how only minutes ago I had to break my own hand to get free, he obviously didn't care enough to send anyone to come free me. If I go down there, and he's down there, he'll very well kill me with his own hands."

"That bastard," He mutters, shifting his glance towards me, "I'm sorry queen."

"Don't be, he is a bastard, and if we see him before this whole awful thing is over." I turn and stare him dead in the eye. "I will kill him."

* * *

 ** _ASPEN POV_**

At first I am so surprised to hear a direct threat to the King by his wife, but then I look into her eyes and I understand. I see the fury, the betrayed love, and the hurt over what she understand she didn't lose, but never had.

"Well, my Queen, if that is a direct order." And I can see a hint of smile, "but I really need to to get you to a safe room, at least. There are many out in this hall, and I can-"

"No. I will not hide and cower while my son and his love are out there possible fighting for their lives. I must know if they are okay first." She tells me.

I don't know how to tell her that I left her son bleeding out on a concrete floor in a secret room. I don't know how to tell her the last time that I saw him he was only a few moments from death. She can see it in my eyes before I even say a word.

"Listen, officer. I am not as fragile as I am made out to look." Her voice is hard as stone, "Tell me what you know."

"I was with your son. He was shot, so was America, right after they were officially married." She gasps, and puts her good hand to her mouth, "When I left they were alive, I found a doctor, and sent him for them. I needed to save-" It sounds so stupid to say it now, "I needed to save one of the maids. I love her."

I lower my head in shame. I am a royal guard, and yet I left the prince and princess unguarded while I am running around trying to save a woman I hardly know, who may be tucked away inside a safe room herself.

"Are you telling me you left my new daughter, and my son, unprotected during a rebel attack to save another woman you love!" She yells.

I shamefully shrug my shoulders, my throat to thick to speak. America used to be the woman I loved, and I just left her there. What kind of monster am I? I raise my eyes to look at the queen and am surprised. She is angry yes, but she looks resigned, like maybe she understands.

"If you were there, and chosen as a witness to their wedding, then you must be someone of importance to them. Although I don't understand how you could justify leaving the only living blood heir to the throne lying bleeding on the ground, I understand wanting to save someone that you love.

But right now, I need you to take me to them."

 _What about Lucy?_ I want to say, but I know that I cannot. I have duties, and being selfish in who I save is not one of them. I only nod my head, and wrap her good arm around my body as I lead her back towards the closet.

"I told you I will not go into a safe room. I need to-" I cut her off.

"This also leads to the tunnels which will hopefully keep us away from a majority of the shooting so we have a better chance of making it to your son."

She only nods, and we continue on.

* * *

 ** _QUEEN AMBERLY POV_**

I am so furious with the guard leading me to my children, but I can't help but understand his motives, didn't I just shatter my own hand for the same reasons? At least he found them a doctor before he ran off.

As we are practically jogging through the tunnels, we here a loud bang. A gunshot, so close that it makes my ears ring from the vibrations quaking off the stone walls.

"Stay here." The guard tells me. I don't even try to listen as I follow him towards where the shot came from. I duck quick when I see the red banded arm come around the corner. He is down before he even makes it all the way around. The officer that saved me once, has now done it again.

"You alright?" He asks me.

"Yes, fine. You?"

"This is my job. I have to be fine." Is all he tells me, and we continue walking towards where we heard the shot, not knowing what we will find, and never expecting what we do.


	12. Chapter 12

**_AMERICA POV_**

I wake up again, this time head is bandaged, and isn't throbbing so badly. I look around and realize that we are no longer in our secret room in the library. We are in the royal safe room deep below the palace.

At the same instant I realize that I can't see Maxon.

"Maxon!" I shout, "Maxon, where are you!"

The doctor who I assumed saved us pokes his head around a corner.

"Quiet please, Princess America-"

"Is he _alive!"_ I whisper.

"Yes. He is alive, and he is resting. We put him over here as not to disturb you. He has been shouting your name is his sleep." I instantly relax and tears prick in my eyes, "You saved him Princess." I meet the doctor's eyes, "If you would not have performed CPR on him, I don't believe we would have been able to bring him back."

 _CPR?_ Oh. The chest pumping. It has a name. I thank God for putting that couple in my path years ago or I would have never known what to do. I think of another threat.

"No one else is down here?" I ask, and the doctor steps aside as Lucy comes walking towards me.

"Hello, miss, I just so happened to be trying to find an empty safe room when the doctor found me and told me that Aspen had sent him to you and that he needed my help." She's trembling slightly, but not as bad as I would expect from such a massive attack as this one.

"Well, I'm glad you're here. But… but where is the King and Queen?" I'm only worried about the queen, but I need to be smart and find out as much as I can about the King's whereabouts.

"No one knows. The last we heard he was being led here by a group of guards, but they lost him at the tunnels, and no one has heard anything from him since, that was a little while ago now. No one knows about the queen either. I hope that she's alright." Lucy lowers her eyes, "and Aspen, I hope he's okay too."

 _Aspen._ "Doctor, you said you spoke to Aspen?" I ask.

"Yes, he told me that you two needed emergent care, and told me how to find you. He ran off before I could ask anything else. Very brave. Ran straight into the shooting I heard right outside the infirmary doors." He tells me.

 _Yeah, very brave or very stupid, depending on how you look at it._ I guess you have to admire how much he respects his position.

"Okay, well, the King could get here any minute, and when he does I have no doubt he'll attempt to kill me." I guess the doctor is not surprised by this, as he has been treated Maxon's wounds from the hands of Clarkson for years. "We need to be prepared."

The doctor holds up a very large gun, and I can't help but choke back a laugh.

"Don't worry, Princess, I'm ready."


	13. Chapter 13

**_QUEEN AMBERLY POV_**

The only thing that I can this is _the bastards dead._ It surprises me that I don't feel even the slightest bit of remorse. The body of the man that used to be my husband is laid crumpled before me, blood seeping from the hole in his forehead, and I feel nothing. Nothing but complete and utter rage for the life that he stole from me.

If anything good came out of this, it is our beautiful son. I wouldn't change anything that got me to him, but I wish I could change every single moment after him. I should have protected him. My son. I should have taken him away from this toxic human being of a man.

"I am standing over the body of my dead husband, and I don't feel a thing." I turn to look at the guard, "I feel like I should know the name of the man standing next to me."

"Ledger. Officer Aspen Ledger, ma'am." I only nod my head. I turn, and walk away.

Only a few moments later, when we are very close to the library, Officer Ledger's shoulder radio starts to crackle.

"Led-…-in. Offic-…-er… do you cop-" He presses the button and says,

"This is Officer Ledger, I copy."

"This is-… ctor, the Prince and-…-ess are in-… room." The hand set says.

"Say that again. I can't understand." Ledger says.

"Prin-… Princess are in roy-… safe roo-…" The voice says again.

I can only look at Officer Ledger as it sinks in. My children are safe. We both turn and start towards the safe room immediately. We're running now. I kicked off my shoes a while ago, and my feet are raw from running on the rough stone, but nothing would slow me down at this point.

When we get to the doors of the safe room, I enter the code required for access next to the door, and arm clutched to my body, I walk in to find my son lying on his back on a cot, and America, right next to him, sitting up in her own cot leaning against the wall sipping a cup of water.

I go to my son and grab his limp hand, and clutch it to my chest. In the background I can here Officer Ledger whisper a name and run towards it

"America, what happened?" I ask her.

"We were shot, Maxon in the chest and leg, I in the shoulder. We both lost consciousness. When I woke, Maxon was cradling me, but had no pulse." I squeeze his hand, and lay my head on his chest just to make sure he is actually alive right now. "The doctor found us when I was doing CPR on Maxon. I passed out again, and we woke up here." She lifts her arms indicating the room.

"Is he okay?" I whisper.

"The doctor says we're not out of the woods yet, but he thinks he has a good chance." I relax a little, and look at my new daughter.

"Queen Amberly, the King… he wants me dead. If he shows up here," She lowers her head, "I'm scared of what will happen."

I walk over to her, and grab her hand, "My daughter," Her eyes shoot up and lock with mine, "We needn't worry about that anymore. The King is dead."


End file.
